Constitution of the United Provinces
=Original frame= Preamble We the People of the United Provinces, to form a powerful country, delivering Justice on God’s behalf, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United Provinces of Viha. CHAPTER I - BASIC INFORMATION Article 1 The United Provinces of Viha is an independent and sovereign country enjoying unity and integrity of territory, including the mainland and airspace. Article 2 1. The State of the United Provinces of Viha is a federated state. 2. The United Provinces of Viha is characterized by a union of partially self-governing provinces under a Federal Government. 3. The sovereignty of the federal members is protected by law and cannot be governed by a unilateral decision by the Federal Government. Article 3 The State shall guarantee and promote human rights and citizens’ rights as listed in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Article 4 1. The Executive Board of Viha is the Vanguard of the People. 2. The purpose of the Executive Board shall be ensuring the availability of adequate financial resources; Approving annual budgets; Selecting, appointing, and supporting and reviewing the performance of the Chief Executive. 3. Members of the Executive Board shall operate within the framework of the Constitution and law. Article 5 A Chief Executive shall be appointed by two-thirds (2/3) vote of the Executive Board. Article 6 The national language of the United Provinces of Viha is English. Article 7 1. The Federal Government of the United Provinces of Viha is the national Government of the United Provinces composed of 9 provinces. 2. The Leader of the Federal Government of the United Provinces of Viha is called the Prime Minister. 3. The Prime Minister is elected by the People of the United Provinces of Viha in a direct election after a four-year term. Article 8 The State shall be organized and operated under the Constitution and law, shall manage society by the Constitution and law, and shall implement the principle of democratic centralism. Article 9 All the citizens of the United Provinces of Viha who are involved in “illegal actions” shall be executed. The definition of “illegal actions” will be further explained in the “Criminal Code of the United Provinces of Viha.” Article 10 The Vihish Fatherland is sacred and inviolable. Article 11 1. The national flag of the United Provinces of Viha is rectangular, with its width equal to two-thirds of its length; in the middle of a tricolored vertically-striped background is a laurel wreath. 2. The Coat of Arms of the United Provinces of Viha is a dragon and a tiger holding the two sides of a tricolor shield; on top of the shield is a crown; under the shield is an inscription: “Delivering Justice on God’s behalf.” 3. The Capital of the United Provinces of Viha is the Province of Sprnesse. 4. The Motto of the United Provinces of Viha is “Delivering Justice on God’s behalf.” CHAPTER II - CIVIL RIGHTS Article 12 All people are equal before the law. Article 13 The people of the United Provinces of Viha have all the human rights which were listed in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Article 14 Everyone has the right to life. Human life is protected by law. No one may be deprived of life in contravention of the law. Article 15 1. A citizen of the United Provinces of Viha is a person holding Vihish citizenship. 2. Vihish citizens living abroad shall be protected by the State of the United Provinces of Viha. Article 16 1. The right to practice religion freely shall not be infringed by the local Government, Federal Government, or any person. 2. No one may take advantage of a belief or a religion in order to violate the law. Article 17 Every citizen who reaches the age of thirteen has the right to vote. Article 18 Every citizen who reaches the age of eighteen has the right to stand for election to the Prime Minister and President. Article 19 Citizens who reach the age of fifteen have the right to vote in referenda organized by the State. Article 20 1. Men and women have the right to marry but do not have the right to divorce. 2. Adultery is considered an “illegal action.” 3. The State shall protect marriage and the family, and protect the interests of mothers and children. Article 21 1. A citizen must be loyal to the Fatherland. 2. High treason is the most severe “illegal action.” Article 22 1. It is the sacred duty and the noble right of citizens to defend their Fatherland. 2. A citizen shall perform military service and participate in building a national defense of all the people. Article 23 1. Every citizen who has joined the Vihish Military cannot be demobilized. 2. The family of the citizen who has joined the Vihish Military will also be added to the Military to live with this citizen. 3. The members of the Vihish Military and their family are all considered as “National Heroes.” Article 24 1. If a citizen needs money, they can send an application to the Vihish Ministry of Health and Social Care to ask for the welfare. If the application is accepted, the requested money will be sent to the asker within twenty-four hours. 2. Taking advantage of welfare in order to earn inappropriate money is prohibited and is considered an “illegal action.” Article 25 1. Everyone must pay taxes following the law. 2. Tax evasion is an “illegal action.” Article 26 Discrimination in all types is considered an “illegal action.” CHAPTER III - ECONOMY AND RESOURCES Article 27 The United Provinces of Viha shall build an independent and self-reliant economy. Article 28 1. The Vihish economy is monetary. 2. All economic sectors are essential components of the national economy. Entities in different economic sectors are equal before the law. 3. The State shall encourage and create the conditions for business people, enterprises or other individuals or organizations to carry out investment, production or business activities; and sustainably develop economic branches in order to contribute to national construction. 4. The legal property of individuals and organizations engaged in investment, production, or business activities is protected by law and is not subjected to nationalization. Article 29 Natural resources in the territories of Viha are owned by the Vihish Ministry of Environment, Food and Rural Affairs and the Government of the province where the resources are located. No one has the right to exploit them without the Vihish Ministry of Environment, Food and Rural Affairs and the Provincial Government’s permission. Article 30 1. The State budget, national reserve, state financial funds, and other public financial resources must be uniformly managed by the National Executive Board and shall be used in an efficient, fair, public, transparent and lawful manner. 2. The national monetary unit is the Vihish Ducat. The State shall ensure the stabilization of the national currency value. Article 31 1. Organizations and individuals that cause environmental pollution, natural resource exhaustion, or biodiversity depletion will be considered as committing “illegal action.” 2. In the case of an organization, the Executive Board will be the ones charged with committing “illegal action.” CHAPTER IV - THE PARLIAMENT Article 32 The three parts of the Vihish Parliament from most to least authority : 1.President and Vice-President 2.House of Senate 3.House of Commons Article 33 1. The House of Commons consists of seventy-two (72) members appointed by the President. 2. The House of Commons’ only duty is preparing a law and submit it to the House of Senate. Article 34 1. The House of Senate consists of thirty-six (36) members appointed by the President. 2. The House of Senate’s duty is reviewing the law which has been submitted by the House of Commons. A law is approved if twenty-four (24) members of the House approved it. 3. After a law is approved, the House of Senate’s another duty is submitting it to the President. Article 35 1. The President and the Vice-President are the members of the Parliament. 2. The President is elected by the People of the United Provinces of Viha in a direct election after a four-year term. 3. The President’s duty is reviewing the approved law which has been submitted by the House of Senate. If the President agrees with the law, the law will be sent to the Prime Minister. If the President does not agree with the law, a meeting shall be held in the Parliament to vote for/against the law. If sixty-three (63) members of the Parliament vote for, the law will be sent to the Prime Minister. If sixty-three (63) members of the Parliament vote against or the number of person votes for is not enough, the law will be aborted. Article 36 The Vice-President shall assist the President in his or her work as assigned by the President. In the absence of the President, the Vice-President shall lead the work of the Parliament on behalf of the President. Article 37 1. The salary of the President is fifty thousand United States Dollars ($50,000) per week. 2. The salary of the Vice-President is forty thousand United States Dollars ($40,000) per week. 3. The salary of the House of Senate members is ten thousand United States Dollars ($10,000) per week. 4. The salary of the House of Commons members is five thousand United States Dollars ($5,000) per week. CHAPTER V - THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT Article 38 The Federal Government is the highest state administrative body of the United Provinces of Viha. Article 39 The two parts of the Vihish Federal Government from most to least authority: 1.Prime Minister and Vice-Prime Minister 2.Ministers and Vice-Ministers Article 40 Ministers are personally responsible to the Prime Minister and Vice-Prime Minister. Article 41 The Vice-Prime Minister shall assist the Prime Minister in his or her work as assigned by the Prime Minister. In the absence of the Prime Minister, the Vice-Prime Minister shall lead the work of the Federal Government on behalf of the Prime Minister. Article 42 The Vice-Ministers shall assist the Ministers in their work as assigned by the Ministers. In the absence of the Minister(s), the Vice-Minister(s) shall lead the work of the Ministry on behalf of the Minister(s). Article 43 The 12 Ministries of Viha: 1. Ministry of Business, Energy and Industrial Strategy 2.Ministry of Digital, Culture, Media 3.Ministry of Sports 4.Ministry of Education 5.Ministry of Environment, Food and Rural Affairs 6.Ministry of International Development 7.Ministry of International Trade 8.Ministry of Happiness 9.Ministry of Transport 10.Ministry of Work and Pensions 11.Ministry of Health and Social Care 12.Ministry of Justice Article 44 1. The salary of the Prime Minister is forty-five thousand United States Dollars ($45,000) per week. 2. The salary of the Vice-Prime Minister is thirty-five thousand United States Dollars ($35,000) per week. 3. The salary of the Minister is five thousand United States Dollars ($5,000) per week. 4. The salary of the Vice-Minister is three thousand United States Dollars ($3,000) per week. CHAPTER VI - THE EXECUTIVE BOARD Article 45 The Executive Board of Viha consists of one hundred and eight (108) members. Article 46 1. Thirty-six (36) seats in the Executive Board are delegates from the corporations have invested money for the United Provinces. 2. Seventy-two (72) other seats in the Executive Board are individuals who have invested money for the United Provinces. Article 47 The invested corporations/nations and individuals are called “The State Partners.” Article 48 The Leader of the Executive Board is called “The Chief Executive.” Article 49 The Chief Executive is appointed with eighty-one (81) members of the Executive Board agreed. Article 50 The Chief Executive Board’s office term is a four-year length. Article 51 The selected Chief Executive cannot be a member of the Executive Board. Article 52 The Vice-Chief Executive shall assist the Chief Executive in their work as assigned by the Chief Executive. In the absence of the Chief Executive, the Vice-Chief Executive shall lead the work of the Executive Board on behalf of the Chief Executive. CHAPTER VII - ADMINISTRATIVE UNITS Article 53 The administrative units of the United Provinces of Viha shall be defined as follows: 1. The country shall be divided into nine (9) provinces. 2. A province shall be divided into four (4) districts 3. A district shall be divided into two (2) residential zones. Article 54 A province has its Government, the Leader of a provincial Government is called the Governor. Article 55 The People of a province elect the Governor in a direct election after a four-year term. Article 56 The salary of the Governor is three thousand United States Dollars ($3,000) per week. Article 57 The Leader of a district is called the Mayor. Article 58 The Mayor is elected by the Governor after the Governor is elected. Article 59 The salary of the Mayor is one thousand United States Dollars ($1,000) per week. Article 60 1. Each province has its own Capital District. 2. In each Capital District, the is a Capitol Building. 3. In each district (capital and non-capital), there is a City Hall. Article 61 Each province has its laws except for the “Criminal Code.” CHAPTER VIII - ACTIONS RELATED TO THE CONSTITUTION Article 62 1. The Constitution is the fundamental and supreme law of the United Provinces of Viha. 2. All other legal documents must conform to the Constitution. Article 63 All the citizens of the United Provinces of Viha shall defend the Constitution. Article 64 The Constitution shall not be shared with a person who is not a citizen of the United Provinces of Viha. Article 65 Sharing the Constitution with a person who is not a Vihish citizen thrice is considered as an “illegal action”. Article 66 The Parliament has the right to propose a making of or an amendment to the Constitution. Article 67 The Parliament shall decide a making of or an amendment to the Constitution if at least two-thirds (2/3) of the members of the Parliament vote for it. Category:Legislature